


Tell Me I'm the Only One

by posey11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Jealous Derek, Jealousy, M/M, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posey11/pseuds/posey11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes he thinks perhaps he's to blame for this because he's not the most affectionate person in Beacon Hills, so how could anyone know he and Scott were together? They never made a big announcement or mentioned it at all, it just was. There just isn't a way to say “he's mine,” without sounding like an unhinged, insecure imbecile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me I'm the Only One

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt like AO3 needed more Scerek! This is unbeta'd, as always, so any mistakes are my own.

Word about Scott being a true alpha spread like gossip in a small town. The years passed, and omegas were still showing up in Beacon Hills every day, hoping for a chance to be a part of his pack.

Scott, being the kind person he is, let them all down gently. Even though his pack is small right now, and they need the power and strength of more werewolves, he doesn't want anyone else. “I like the way things are,” he'd say, “and I don't want them to change.”

Surprisingly, Derek and Stiles were of the same mindset. Stiles always reminded the pack that you never know who you can and can't trust. Besides trust being a main issue, many of the wolves they met didn't seem good enough to Derek.

Even though he knows Scott won't accept anyone into the pack any time soon, and that despite their relationship being brand new and that Scott wouldn't stray, there's still a nagging little voice in the back of his head. Derek knows he shouldn't be threatened by anyone in any way whatsoever, yet there were two wolves in particular who stood out above the rest.

Gabriel towers over everyone, even Derek. He stands at an impressive 6'7” and his muscles seem to always be ready to burst the seams of his shirts. He's incredibly handsome, almost as if he stepped right out of a magazine. Gabriel is strong and elegant, a winning combination.

Leonora was the other omega who arrived with Gabriel. Her exquisite brown skin and big, green eyes are unique and beautiful. She's cordial and graceful, and smart. She's the type of woman that men would start wars and burn down cities just for the opportunity to be in her presence. How could Derek compete with that?

Both of them had stuck around, even after Scott had told them no, just in the hopes of earning his trust. Time went on, wolves came and went, but Gabriel and Leonora stayed put, soon becoming regulars. Scott gave in after they proved time and time again that they were loyal and there whenever the pack needed them to do something, anything. Much to Stiles' chagrin, he admitted them into the pack on a trial basis, and even then, they weren't privy to the most sensitive information.

The lingering touches are strikingly obvious. If Scott is showing them a map of places in Beacon Hills they need to patrol everyday, Leonora is the first to stand next him and put a hand on Scott's shoulder. Whenever Scott needs something, Gabriel will hand it to him, making sure his fingers graze Scott's for longer than is necessary. Aside from that, Gabriel will say yes to anything Scott tells him to do. Derek swears if Scott asked him to stab himself with a sword, he'd do it without a second thought, pull it out, then ask Scott if he wants him to do it again.

Derek sees everything they do, and it makes his skin itch. The way they act around and towards Scott are completely different than the way the other members of the pack do. He'd never be jealous of the fact that Stiles and Scott share an apartment, or how Lydia twirls her fingers in his hair all the time, telling him it's getting too long. How Gabriel and Leonora act is different, deliberate. Derek thinks they see Scott as fair game, and that if one of them wins him over, that means he or she could talk Scott into adding the other to the pack. It's not a terrible plan, Derek just wished it wasn't Scott they were targeting.

And sometimes he thinks perhaps he's to blame for this because he's not the most affectionate person in Beacon Hills, so how could anyone know he and Scott were together? They never made a big announcement or mentioned it at all, it just was. There just isn't a way to say “he's mine,” without sounding like an unhinged, insecure imbecile.

It all comes to a head when Scott pays him a visit. It's casual, like it always is with them. Derek sits behind the desk, while Scott sits on the desk across from him. If that was anyone else, Derek would flip his own desk just to get them off, but as far as he was concerned, Scott could do anything and he'd let him get away with it.

Scott looks at his watch. “By the way, I'm meeting Gabriel and Leonora in about an hour and a half,” he lets him know.

Hearing Scott say their names makes his ears perk up and he rolls his eyes. “You three seem to be attached at the hip.”

“I wasn't sure of them at first, but they're a good time. Gabriel has awesome taste in music, actually. Mom also seems really fond of Leonora, but I think that's just because she brings her lunch every day.”

 _'Damn, they've laid groundwork with his mom too,'_ Derek thinks. _'I'm not even sure if she likes me and I'm her son's boyfriend.'_

“I could do without them,” he mutters while passive aggressively turning a page in a book he isn't even reading.

Scott sucks his teeth, “Don't be like that. Even Stiles is sorta coming around. I figured you would, too, eventually.”

That was something he wasn't aware of, as he doesn't pay much attention to Stiles. Now he feels like the last man standing. “I don't know, Scott. Maybe you're too nice to notice, but they hang all over you any chance they get, always finding some way to touch you.”

Scott smiles, “They're just being friendly, Derek.”

That was so like Scott. He just didn't want to see the bad in people. “Friendly is playing a board game. This is four steps away from being a porno.” Derek continues without giving Scott a chance to reply, “And if they were just being friendly, I wouldn't have a problem with it,” he blurts out and immediately regrets it. He cringes because he hates how it sounds, so neurotic and possessive.

He chuckles and his eyes narrow, “Are you jealous?” Derek tries to find the words to tell him 'no,' but knows they'll all come out as 'yes' as soon as he opens his mouth. “You're so cute,” Scott says, clearly amused.

“Don't. Don't patronize me,” Derek grimaces, yet knows he deserves it.

Scott jumps off the desk and walks around to Derek's side, turning the chair he's sitting in, “I'm sorry, I've just never seen this side of you.” He grabs the sides of his face, softly caressing him with his thumbs, and Derek leans into his touch.

“Babe,” Scott starts, and Derek suppresses a smile, as that's his favorite pet name, “you need to get a grip. By now you must know you're the only person I even care about touching me. No one else even registers,” Scott reassures him.

“Then how come we've never...” Derek trails off. Up until now, all they've done is make out, but it never goes further than that.

Scott stops smiling and crosses his arms as he thinks for a moment. “I thought maybe you weren't interested. You never brought it up or even hinted at wanting to sleep with me. I just assumed because of everyone else before me, you wouldn't be into it and I didn't want to push the issue,” he says and shrugs.

“Well, I want to. I've wanted to for a long time,” he says and feels just a twinge of embarrassment at sounding so desperate, but he continues, “I don't want anyone else, and I sure as hell don't want those two near you.”

“Well, do something about it, then,” Scott says and raises an eyebrow, almost as if daring him to take the next step.

Derek chuckles incredulously, “What?”

He whispers, “Do something about it.” He grabs Derek's hands, and places them on his hips, and slowly lowers them down to his ass. Derek swallows hard and lets out a small, “Oh.”

Scott straddles him and kisses him, hard. It's almost as if it's an attempt to erase any doubt Derek may have had about them and their relationship. He rolls his hips forward, trying to apply any sort of pressure where he desperately wants it. Derek moans and gasps against Scott's lips, which just makes Scott want to draw those noises out of him again and again.

He stands and Scott instinctively wraps his legs around his waist. He walks both of them over to his bed and once Scott is on his back, Derek literally rips Scott's henley off. It's a clean tear down the middle, exposing the gorgeous brown skin beneath. The move itself is a little “Harlequin romance novel,” but they go with it.

Derek kisses his way down Scott's chest and stomach, wanting his lips to touch every bit of him he's never touched, never explored. He lies between Scott's legs, and looks up at him tentatively; Scott gives him a quick nod, giving him the go ahead. Derek unzips his pants, pulling them down along with Scott's boxers, just enough to free his achingly hard cock. He slowly licks the head watching Scott's eyes flutter closed as he relaxes into the pillows. This was only his second time giving head, but the basics were simple: no teeth, lots of enthusiasm.

He's moaning quietly and running his fingers through Derek's hair. Scott will shiver and gasp from time to time when Derek sucks a little too hard, or when he takes one of his balls into his mouth. Derek tries get Scott's entire length in his mouth, but fails and gags. Scott gasps and cries out, “Fuck!”

Derek coughs and asks, with his lips all shiny and swollen. “Everything okay?” He's so nervous and scared to screw up their first time together.

“Yes, everything's fine,” Scott smiles. “But if you do that again, I'm gonna come in your mouth. I mean, if that's what you want, fine, but I was kinda hoping I'd get to fuck you,” Scott bites his lip.

Derek can feel himself blushing upon hearing Scott say that so bluntly. He nods and they take a few moments to undress. It's not hurried like before, instead, they take the time to kiss and caress each other. Scott kisses Derek's back, tongue tracing the lines of the tattoo etched into his skin. He sighs and tilts his head to one side, a sign of submission. Derek doesn't mean to, it just happens. Scott notices, of course, and simply kisses his neck, tongue darting out to lick a long stripe up towards Derek's ear.

He pushes Derek down onto the mattress and lies on top of him, peppering kisses on his face and neck. He feels Scott hard and ready against his belly. Derek would be at that point, too, if nerves weren't getting the best of him at the moment.

“Just relax,” Scott tells him. “It'll be fine. And if at any time you want me to stop or you don't like what I'm doing, just let me know. I can't know what you're feeling unless you tell me.”

He agrees and lets out the breath he's been holding for who knows how long. It takes Scott a few more minutes kissing and sucking to get his boyfriend fully hard, and when he does, Derek instructs him about the condoms and lube he's got in the drawer.

“Have you been preparing for this?” Scott asks and grins.

Derek replies, “It's always good to be prepared.”

Scott chuckles and gives Derek's knee a quick kiss. Once the bottle is in his hands, he twists opens the cap and pours a generous amount of the clear liquid on his fingers. When he touches Derek, his body tenses, and Scott stops immediately. He sits back and asks, “Is this your first time?”

Derek nods reluctantly and adds, “It's also a little cold.” He breathes deeply and says, “Just go slow.”

“Of course,” Scott reassures him, and takes some time trying to warm up the lube in his hand. Scott asks Derek if he can try again, and he gives Scott permission to do so.

The feeling of fingers inside him is odd. Not unpleasant at all because it's Scott who's doing it, but it's still odd. Derek slowly starts getting pleasure from it once Scott starts moving at a slow, even pace. He asks him if the pace is okay and if he can add another digit, and warns him it might hurt, but Derek tells him to do it. Scott takes his time as to not injure him. The last thing he wants is for Derek to remember his first time as painful or unenjoyable.

Two fingers are wildly different than just one. Scott lets Derek get used to the feeling before trying to move them. He adds more lube, and slathers Derek's cock as well. He wraps his hand around it and starts jacking him off while slowly moving his fingers in and out. Derek grips the sheets hard and throws his head back, all of which doesn't go unnoticed by Scott.

“Scott,” he calls out to him, “I'm ready.”

“Y'sure?” Scott asks before starting anything. He tells him he is, and Scott would be lying if he said he hadn't been eagerly awaiting to hear that since they started.

As Scott's rolling a condom on, and slicking himself up, Derek stops him. “Can I be on top?” He asks sheepishly.

Scott quickly agrees because at this point, he's so eager to fuck his boyfriend for the first time, he'd agree to anything Derek asked. They switch places, and he runs blunt, human fingernails up and down Derek's thighs.

When he lowers himself onto Scott, straight away, Derek is in pain. He knew there would be some discomfort, but not this bad. Scott stops him when he feels Derek tense up and reminds him if he's tense, it'll hurt more. He takes a few deep breaths and calms down enough to continue.

When he begins again, Scott starts talking to him softly, reminding him that there's no need to rush this, that they can stop whenever he wants to. It's so considerate of Scott, but now that Derek's got him like this in his bed, he doesn't want to stop. Pain is temporary.

Derek sits motionless, waiting to adjust to having Scott inside him. He licks his lips and slowly begins rocking back and forth. Scott digs his nails into Derek's thighs and groans as he gradually begins to pick up the pace.

He's making small moaning and gasping sounds that hit Scott like a punch in the gut. He pulls Derek down, kissing his red, swollen lips as he fucks into him. Scott whispers against his lips, telling him how gorgeous he looks like this, how he's taking his cock so good. Filthy, intimate things that sound so unlike Scott, but Derek loves it and wants nothing more than to hear Scott, and only Scott, telling him those things.

Derek straightens up and holds onto Scott's shoulder with one hand so hard that if he wasn't a werewolf, there would surely be bruises there tomorrow. He's so lost in his own pleasure, he only has time to say Scott's name before he's coming all over Scott's belly and chest. Scott keeps slowly fucking him through his orgasm, and tries to not come as well as Derek tightens around him.

He's thrusting into him shallowly as Derek runs a hand through the mess he's made all over Scott. Derek smears the cum into Scott's skin and Scott raises an eyebrow. He stops. “Are you doing what I think you're doing?” Scott asks breathlessly and smirks, “You want me to smell like you, don't you?”

He'd been found out, and there was no possible way he could deny it now. When he doesn't answer, Scott thrusts into him again, making Derek whimper and he nods, unable to form a proper sentence.

“Then I want you to smell like me, too,” Scott says and flips them over, so Derek is lying on his back. It's at that moment he realizes how strong Scott truly is despite his small frame, thanks to his being an alpha, and thinks they've gotta take advantage of that in the future.

“Fuck, you feel so good, you're gonna smell like me for days,” Scott mutters against Derek's neck. He can't help the surge of pride he feels and he's got the most smug look on his face. Derek is picturing Leonora and Gabriel standing at the foot of the bed, mouths agape, watching Derek get fucked by his gorgeous alpha boyfriend.

Scott hoists one of Derek's legs over his shoulder and fucks into him while bracing himself with one hand on the headboard and the other clutches Derek's thigh. His eyes are screwed shut and his skin is slick with sweat as he pants and moans above Derek. Scott pulls out and tosses the condom off to the side. He positions himself over Derek and starts jacking off, as Derek watches the muscles ripple and tense beneath his skin. In no time, he's cursing under his breath and coming over his boyfriend. His eyes shine red and Derek's breath catches in his throat upon seeing them.

Scott is breathing hard and doesn't break eye contact as he mimics Derek's actions from before. “Is this what you wanted? For us to smell like each other, so they know you're mine and I'm yours?”

At that moment, while Scott is swirling his own cum on Derek's chest, he begins to feel aroused again. There was something about Scott marking him while his eyes shine a bewitching ruby red that seems tap into the werewolf part of him. Scott brings his hand up to Derek's face, and runs his thumb across Derek's lips. He sucks on it greedily, hungrily. It's salty and bitter, but he doesn't care; he _needs_ this. Scott pulls his thumb out, and brings it up to his own mouth, lapping up whatever Derek left behind.

Scott bends down to kiss Derek, then collapses next to him. He rolls over on his belly, and catches a glimpse of his tattered clothing on the floor. “That was my favorite shirt,” he chuckles quietly.

Derek half climbs over Scott's back to get a closer look. He laughs and kisses Scott's back and shoulders. “I'll replace it,” he whispers in his ear, “and I'll wreck that one, too.”

 

***

 

Later that same afternoon, Gabriel and Leonora showed up at their pack meeting, hoping to ask Scott why he stood them up. As soon as they walk into Scott and Stiles' apartment, before they can ask anything, it hits them like a brick wall. The confused and somewhat disappointed looks on their faces didn't go unnoticed. Derek knows that even after a shower, the pungent smell of sweat and cum is still strong on Scott's skin—on his as well—and any werewolf that's near them couldn't possibly mistake it for anything else.

It's petty, he knows that, but Derek smirks at them, and stands up a little straighter. Gabriel and Leonora look at Derek and give him a knowing, apologetic look. They may eventually break out of the trial basis they're under and find a way into the pack, but it wouldn't be through Scott.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually began writing this in early season 3, and I thought the sword bit was kind of funny after what happened in the show, but I decided to keep it in anyway.
> 
>  
> 
> [Feel free to drop by and say hi!](http://posey11.tumblr.com/)


End file.
